


An Un-Respectful Journey

by Purple_fools_gold



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Au no one dies, Basically everyone has sex with each other, Everyone lives, I think I'll give it a new title soon, I'm not naming them all, Lots of Sex, Might change, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, and sexual things, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_fools_gold/pseuds/Purple_fools_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was a very respectful hobbit, never went on any adventures or did anything unexpected. </p><p>His childhood friend, however, was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As you already know, Hobbits are very respectable creatures. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was no exception. 

His childhood friend, however, was. 

 

For what seemed like the thousandth time that night, Bilbo heard a knock at his door. "If there are anymore dwarves," he muttered as he started to open the door. "I swear I'll-" 

"Are you having a party without me?"

"/Rowan/!" He cried happily.

"/Bilbo/!" She mocked, and stepped inside. "I'm actually rather offended that you didn't invite me."

"I didn't invite any of them."

"A surprise party?! Someone threw you a surprise party without telling me?! Who was it?"

"Um, again, n-not exactly."

Rowan sighed, striding into the kitchen. "Then what is-" she froze as she entered the dining room. "Oh, my."

"'Ello there, lass!" A dwarf said happily. "Bofur, at your service!"

Her eyes widened. "Rowan... At yours, I suppose."

"Tha's a pretty name."

"You think so?" She smiled and walked further into the room, leaving Bilbo stunned and standing alone. "May I ask you something?" 

"'Course,"

"Just what do your services include?" She inquired seductively. 

"Aw, Bofur'll have none of /that/ sort of thing." Came a voice.

Rowan turned. "Oh? And what what makes you think I was talking about 'that?'"

"Just the way you spoke." The dwarf said.

"And who might you be?"

"Nori, at your service!"

"Rowan... At yours."

"Well, /Rowan/, would you like to take a seat?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and flounced over to an open seat beside Nori.

"Hullo," she said to the dwarf to her left. 

"Oh, um, hi?" 

"... My names Rowan."

"I'm Ori." He said, and blushed. "Oh! Um, at your service!"

She giggled. "That's a lovely scarf you're wearing."

"Oh, um, thank you! My mum knitted it for me. And these mittens, too..." His voice trailed off and blushed deeper. "Oh,"

She smiled kindly. "They really are lovely. I wasn't kidding."

"Oh!" He said brightly. "Thank you!"

"I'm Dori." Said the dwarf from beside Ori. "At your service."

"I'm Rowan."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." She smiled. A dwarf with /manners/, who'd have thought?

"I'm Bombur. At your service."

"Oh, my. Um, Rowan at yours."

The dwarf on the other side of Bombur said something in a language she didn't know. 

"... Rowan, at yours?"

The dwarf smiled, which made her think she had guessed correctly as to what he said. "Oh, lord! Is that an axe?!"

"Ah, yes." Bofur said from across the table. 

"Oh," She said faintly, and paled. "Um. I'm just... Getting a glass of water."

She got up and went to Bilbo's kitchen. 

After she no longer felt like she was going to pass out, she went back in, and found another seat across from her old one, seeing as another dwarf had taken it. 

"Hello, I'm Fili, at your service."

"And I'm Kili. At your service."

She sighed. "This is a tiring way to greet someone, do you all realize that?" She turned to face the two who had spoken. "Nonetheless, I'm Rowan, a your- /oh/." She squeaked as she saw the two dwarves. She cleared her throat. "Ah, aha, at your /service/."

The brunette ones lips twitched up in a small smile, and the blonde one frowned. "We weren't expecting any /girls/ to be here."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am no /girl/, Master... Fili, was it? I am a lady. Thank you very much."

"Lady?" His eyes scanned her briefly. "You don't look like a /lady/. You barely look of age."

She sat up straighter. "I am the same age as Bilbo Baggins here."

"And that age would be...?"

"Fifty."

The brothers chuckled. 

"What? What is it?"

"Fifty? You're barely a teenager."

She looked offended. "I am very much an adult!"

"By dwarfish standards, you aren't."

"Then it's a good thing I am not a dwarf." She said, eyes narrowed and arms on her hips. "And I might add that the pair of you, by /hobbit standards, of course,/ are horribly rude! You are guests in this house, in this town, and you treat none of it's inhabitants with respect. I don't know what your 'dwarfish standards' are, but they are miraculously /low/, and I will not be around it a moment longer!" And with that, she hopped of her chair, and walked away to the pantry, leaving the brothers gaping and staring after her.

"Bilbo? Oh, Bilbo! There you are!" She raced over to her friend, who was arguing over a doily. 

"... If you've got the balls for it." Bofur was saying. 

"What is it, Rowan?"

"These dwarves /must/ go."

"You're telling me."

"They are incredibly rude! Do you even have a thing left in your pantry?"

"No," Bilbo sighed. 

"They're quite a merry bunch, though they take some getting used to." A deep voice said from behind the hobbits. 

Rowan turned to see a man in grey. "Are... Are you Gandalf? Gandalf the Grey?!"

He smiled kindly. "The one and only."

"Oi! Lass! C'mere a moment, wouldja?"

Rowan sighed and turned to face the dwarves speaking to her. "What?"

"Could you get us more ale? We're all out." Said the large tattooed one. 

Rowan gaped. "I am no bar maid, Master dwarf! If you need something, use your own capable legs."

"Pardon?" He said, shocked at the attitude coming from the little creature. 

"Get off your ass and do it yourself!" She said as she threw her arms in the air.

At that moment, a plate went flying threw the air between her outstretched arms. 

"Don't do that! You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, here that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!"

 

"... That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

"Well." Rowan said with a small laugh. "That was... Interesting."

"I'll say." Bilbo said, sighing with relief at the sight of his cleaned dishes, allowing himself a small smile. 

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Gandalf's face became serious. "He is here."

"Who?" Rowan whispered to Bilbo, but he shook his head. 

Gandalf opened the door from his bent position, and in walked...

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I got lost. Twice." The dwarf said 

"Ah. Bilbo Baggins, Rowan Bolger, may I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So," he began. "This is the hobbit." He paid no attention to Rowan, and while slightly offended, she was glad she wasn't pinned under his sharp gaze. "Tell me, Master Baggins, what is your weapon of choice? Axe or sword?"

"Well, I do have some skill in conquers, but I fail to see how that's relevant." Bilbo said awkwardly. 

Thorin rolled his eyes. "As I thought. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." 

Rowan couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. "Bilbo? A burglar? You must be joking!"

Thorin turned to look at her. "And who are you?"

"Rowan Bolger, as Gandalf said."

"Did he?"

She bristled. "Yes. He did."

"Oh," he said, sounding bored. "I didn't hear."

"Perhaps because you weren't listening." She snapped. "Or are you too daft to understand when you are being introduced to more than one hobbit?"

A few gasps were heard, and Thorin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Rowan Bolger," he started. "What gives you the right to speak to me in such a way?"

"Oh, I believe I have every right!" She declared, head held high. "This is Bilbo's home, and mine as well, I should add, because I am in this place as often as I am my own home! Now, you dwarfs come in here unexpected, unannounced, and expect poor Bilbo here to simply feed you until he has no more? Hobbits are very kind creatures, we don't mind visitors, but when they do come visiting, we expect respect and politeness back, for we most certainly give it to you. Instead, we get..." She licked her lips, searching for the right words. "/Barbarity/, disrespect, a few counts of vulgarity if my heard serve me correct, ungraciousness, and-and simple /bad manners/!" 

She stomped her foot down at her last word, although she knew it seemed childish. "Now you come in here, /no/ manners what so ever, you tease poor Bilbo, and ignore me completely!" She paused for a breath, and saw that everyone was staring at her. Some in amazement, some in disbelief, and even... Awe?

She took a breath and swallowed. "I don't know who you think you are, or where you come from, but I am sure that wherever that is, you have some sort of reputation to uphold, and sir," She looked at Thorin pointedly. "So far you are /not/ doing a very good job."

The silence that followed was deafening. 

"... Rowan," Gandalf began. "I think you should take that back-"

"I most certainly will not!" She exclaimed. "First those two-" she pointed at Fili and Kili. "-Now /him/?" She gestured back to Thorin. "I don't think so. Not in Bilbo's home, not in mine, not anywhere in Hobbiton or the Shire."

Thorins jaw had been clenched throughout her rant, but when she had spoken of Fili and Kili, it unclenched and was replaced by narrowed eyes. "They were disrespectful?" 

"Quite." She said. "Refused to call me a lady, instead they insisted I was a mere girl."

He gave the pair a sharp look. "Fili! Kili! I will not have you disrespecting the line of Durin, or," he added, "This /lady/."

Her jaw dropped, as did the brothers. "/Pardon?!/" she said at the same time the brothers exclaimed, "What?!"

"She is right". He said, looking down at the small hobbit. "On behalf of myself and my Company, I apologize." He knelt down and took her hands in his. 

"Ah-?" She was dumbfounded. "Apology accepted?"

He nodded, and went over to the brothers. "Treat her well, hear me?"

They nodded, "Yes, Uncle." They said, Kili with honesty, Fili with reluctance. 

The Company, as they were calling them, moved to the dining room, leaving the two hobbits and wizard standing in the front hall. 

"What just happened?" Rowan asked. 

"I do believe," Gandalf said in disbelief, "That you just put him in his place."

 

 

"/Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
Two dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light/."

"That was pretty." Rowan whispered to Bilbo from their place along the wall.

"It was." He said. "But I'm still not going. And neither are you."

"Bilbo, we must!" She said, gripping his hands. "They don't have a home, for Gods sake! Can you imagine?"

"No," he said lamely. 

"So shouldn't we help them get it back?"

"Not if it involves dragons."

"Oh, come on Bilbo! Where's that Took in you?" She poked his side affectionately. 

"Buried deep, as should yours." He said. 

"Ah, but I am part Took and Bolger. Either way, my ancestors were adventurous."

"Then I suppose nothing is keeping you from staying."

"You are, Bilbo! Come with us! I'll be the burglar, I'll do all the things with the dragon. You can just bask in the glory that will come after."

"Why would they bring an extra hobbit?"

"Why would they offer to bring a female?" She countered with a shrug. "They're dwarves, we can't pretend to understand them."

He shook his head. "I can't, Rowan. I have Bag End, and my books, and..."

"And me, but if I go..." 

"Then I'll be terribly lonely."

"So come with us!"

"I can't, Rowan!" He said, a bit too loud, causing a few dwarves to look their way. He looked over them briefly before looking back to his friend. "I can't. I- I just can't. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and walked away. 

She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"He really won't come?"

Her eyes flew open, and her lips parted in surprise. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. You startled me."

"My apologies." Thorin said. 

"No, no! I should be the one apologizing to you!" She blushed slightly and looked down. "I had no idea you were a King. Please forgive my temper."

"You need not apologize." A small grin pulled at his lips. "You actually reminded me of my sister. She's always talking to me in such a manner, putting me in my place." He chuckled. "You even look a bit like her."

Rowan looked up with a raised eyebrow. "No offence to you, but I'm not sure I want to look like a dwarven woman."

"My apologies." He said again.

"You've apologized quite enough tonight." She said with a small smile. 

"Only because it was needed." He paused. "Please forgive my nephews, they are still young and foolish."

"Young?" She asked, confused. "How old are they?"

"Seventy-seven and eighty-two."

Her eyes widened. "And that is considered young?"

"By dwarves, yes. They are only barely adults."

"Oh, my." Rowan pondered. "And they were calling /me/ young."

Thorin chuckled. "They had no right. You're obviously a mature young lady." He said, a slight tilt to his words, almost like...

"Thorin, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why would you accept me into your company? Because honestly, it makes no sense."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't ask me my preference of weapon like you did Bilbo, for starters. You you obviously are either teasing me by letting me think you've accepted me, or you have no intention of me needing to defend myself."

Thorin chuckled again. "Well, aren't you the intelligent one?"

A flicker of doubt crossed her face, her eyebrows dipping down and mouth turning down for a brief second, before she tilted her chin up in a haughty way. 

"I meant no offence." Thorin continued quickly. "We, ah..." He looked around, then leaned forewords and whispered. "Don't tell the others, we could use a bit of intelligence."

Rowan rolled her eyes, but laughed lightly. "Is that it then? You want me for my mind, not my body?" She said it casually, letting him take it as he wanted. 

As she expected, his eyes dropped down quickly, up slightly slower. "Well..." He began, his voice deep and slow. He leaned forewords to brush his lips against her ear. "I'm sure we'd be able to teach you a thing or two."

"About fighting?" She asked innocently. 

He had pulled back, but caught a lock of her curly hair between his fingers. "Mm... If that's what you want..."

"And if I want something else?" She asked, a lazy seductiveness to her voice. "Something... More?"

He sipped his head down to hers again. "Well, then, as we all said before, we are all at your service."

His breath tickled her neck, and she shivered. 

They were secluded, out of sight from the others, hidden around a corner. 

"Thorin Oakenshield." She said quietly. "I would like..." Her head tilted up, bringing their lips close. "... To be a part of your Company." 

She pulled back, a satisfied look on her face, and annoyed face on Thorin's. 

"I can't say that's where I thought this was going." He said. 

"Well, it's where it ended up." She smiled, stepping forewords again, placing her hands on Thorin's arms. "Just think if where it could end up if I go with you."

"Mmph," he grunted as her body was pushed flush against him. "I can only dream."

"Oh, you'll dream of it alright." She said, a sultry smile on her face. "I'd be doing something wrong if I wasn't."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Thorin to stare after her. "So what is it?" He called. 

She paused. "What is what, exactly?"

"Axe or sword?"

She grinned. "I prefer umbrellas. Or a nice old frying pan."

He held back a laugh. "Really?"

"Have you ever been beaten by one?"

"No,"

"Then you can't say anything against them." She gave him that smile of hers again. "I bet you wouldn't mind being beaten, as long as it was me doing the beating, of course."

He flushed deep red, and held back a gasp. 

She smirked. "I'll see you in the morning, Thorin."

"Goodnight, Miss Rowan." He stuttered. 

She flounced away, Thorin watching her every step. She turned to go into a bedroom, and made sure to catch his eye before closing the door. 

"She's like that to everyone, you know?"

Thorin whirled. "Pardon?"

"Rowan." Bilbo nodded towards the closed door. "It doesn't mean anything, the things she says. She's..." He bit his lip. "She /is/ one of my closest friends, and I love her dearly, but..." He shook his head. "If the Shire had whores, she would be one." 

With that, he left Thorin alone with his troublesome thoughts. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the hint of arousal tingling through him. 

 

 

He tried to sleep, he really did. But all Thorin could think of was Rowan. 

He remembered what Bilbo said, and considered it. If it was true, he could satisfy his curiosity and never have to do it again, unless he wanted to. 

He rolled from his side to his back. That /was/ a nice idea.

He frowned. There wasn't enough time tonight, but if they stopped in Bree for a night or two...

That would do nicely. 

/Two nights with Rowan.../

He moaned and shifted his hips, feeling himself go hard. 

Not now, he thought to himself, there's no time to go with her. 

... But he could always take care of things for now. 

With that decided, he snaked his hand down the front of his loose trousers until he felt his half-hard cock.

He began rubbing himself slowly, teasing, as he was sure thats what she would be like. 

He imagined her grinding her hips against his, and bit his lip. 

He thought of her slowly sinking down to her knees in front of him and undoing his pants until his cock fell out. Then she would lick up it slowly... So slowly. 

He groaned again, and stopped rubbing just long enough to untie his trousers and pull his cock out. He gripped it and began slowly moving his hand. 

What if she skipped blowing him and went straight for fucking? 

He imagined her sitting on top of his hips, standing him. She'd raise herself up just enough to get on top of his dripping cock, then she'd slam down on him until he was buried deep in her. 

She'd cry out in pleasure and pain, then move up and do it again. 

It only took a few more minutes of this until  
Thorin knew he was close. 

He thought of her crying out for him to move faster, faster, harder! And he moved his hand accordingly. 

A few more strokes and he was cumming hard; one of the best orgasms he'd had in a while on his own. 

He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he threw his head back, and all he could think was /Rowan, Rowan, Rowan./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter. Porn will get better, don't worry.
> 
> Also, I like sassy little hobbits. 
> 
> Also, Thorin is a flirt. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is my first smutty fic, so please be gentle with me. 
> 
> On that note, if anyone would like to help me improve upon my porn writing, please do so. 
> 
> More to come soon.

"Sleep well?" Came a sweet voice from behind Thorin. 

He turned to see Rowan. "It could have been better."

"Isn't that the truth." She said with a smile. She peered behind him. "Bathroom unoccupied?"

"Oh, yes, sorry." He stepped aside and let her go in. 

"Thanks, love." She said with a wink. She walked in and closed the door. 

Except, it didn't really close. There was a small slit open, just large enough to reveal her bare back as she pulled her shirt off over her head. 

Thorin was frozen; he knew he should t be watching, but he couldn't /not/. 

She undid the pants she had slept in, and they fell to the floor. She was wearing smaller shorts underneath, but they were short enough to give Thorin a clear view of her lovely round thighs. 

She was so different from all other woman he'd seen. 

Dwarven women were all muscle, hairy, and tough. Elven woman were all angles and long lines. Hobbits... Hobbits were plump and curvy and soft skin.

He shook his head and turned away, closing the door the last of the way as he walked away. 

Rowan heard the door close, and footsteps leading away. She frowned. 

Maybe she had been wrong... Maybe he didn't want her?

She thought for a moment. 

/Or/, he was waiting for something else. 

 

In the end, Bilbo had come running after Thorin and his Company, just as Gandalf (and a few select dwarves) had predicted. 

"We'll stop here for a few nights." Thorin declared once they got to Bree. "Our last comfortable beds until who knows when. We must celebrate!" He caught Rowan's eye and she smirked slightly. 

 

Once their rooms had been paid for and the ale was flowing, Thorin began to relax. 

"Comfortable, my King?" Came a purr from right behind him. A pair of small hands came down on his shoulders. 

"Very," He sighed and leant back into Rowan's touch. 

"How much ale have you had?" She asked, eyeing the empty mugs in front of him. 

"Not too much, not too little." He said with a small chuckle. "Just enough."

"Just enough to what?" She dug her thumbs into his shoulder blades slightly, applying just the right amount of pressure. 

Thorin moaned and shifted around, enjoying the small massage. He tilted his head to look up at her. 

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Enough to want to fuck me?"

Thorin stiffened slightly, then relaxed again. "I don't need to be drunk to want to do that."

"Good." Rowan smiled. "Come with me then."

Thorin stumbled after her down the halls, ignoring the calls from his friends and family, and the sigh from Bilbo.

"Your room or mine?" Rowan asked as she flounced down the halls. 

"Mine." Thorin said. "No one will walk in."

"Lead the way then." She said, and waited for him to catch up before following him. 

Once the got to Thorin's room, he locked the door. 

"Why'd you do that? I thought no one would come in."

"They shouldn't. But just in case." He walked towards her. "Wouldn't want anyone interrupting us."

"No, definitely not." Rowan agreed with a smirk. 

Thorin reached the hobbit girl and reached down to cup her face. He kissed her gently, and she kissed him back, her hands sliding up his arms to his large biceps. 

It isn't until Rowan nips at his lower lip that Thorin deepened the kiss, his tongue flickering across her lips, and she parted them willingly. 

Thorin pulled her closer, his hands sliding down to her waist, then her curvy thighs. He hoisted her up onto his waist, and she wrapped her legs around him, all while never breaking their kiss. 

He walked them towards the bed, and gently lowered them onto the soft mattress. 

Thorin began kissing his way down Rowans neck, drawing little gasps from her. When he reached her collarbone, he nipped at the skin, and his hands trailed up her waist to the strings at the front of her shirt. 

He swiftly untied them, and broke part from her just long enough to slip the shirt off her head. 

Thorin's eyes trailed down her body, then his mouth returned to her neck, biting and sucking. 

Rowan moaned and her hips lifted off the bed slightly. "Thorin,"

"Mm?" He moved down her neck.

"I-ah!" His lips brushed her nipple. 

"What is it?" He asked, his breath blowing over the sensitive nub. 

"Keep going!" 

Thorin chuckled and lowered his mouth again. He sucked lightly, then harder. His to tongue snaked out, making her hips buck again. 

By the time he had licked and sucked the opposite nipple until it was hard, Rowan was dying to return the favour. 

She pushed him off her until he was on his back, and she was straddling his waist. She pulled his shirt off over his head, and trailed her hands down his chiseled features. 

She kissed him hard and hot, and his hands gripped her ass. 

She broke apart, and began kissing down his body, sliding down and down...

She rubbed against his growing erection, and Thorin gasped when her fingers slid under his pants. 

"Off," she said, and took her hand out after one teasing stroke.

He reached down and undid his belt with trembling fingers. He shoved his pants down, and his cock sprang loose. 

Rowan licked her lips at the sight of the thick member. She pulled his pants he rest of the way off, then laid down between his legs. 

She kissed up his thighs, making him moan and squirm. 

When she got to his cock, she let her tongue flick out to lap at the precum glistening on the tip. 

Thorins hips buckled. "You're good at this, girl."

"I thought I was a woman?" She asked, her breath warm on his already heated skin. 

"Mmph, I have no doubt that you a- /Mahal/!" He cried as she closed her lips down around the head and sucked hard.

She held his hips down and flickered her tongue around him. 

She let go with a wet /pop/, before taking him in her mouth once more, this time further down. 

She bobbed her head as she sucked and licked, and Thorin tried hard not to fuck her pretty little mouth. 

When she took him out of her mouth, he groaned at the loss of contact, then groaned again when her hand replaced her mouth. 

"I-if you don't stop that, this is going to be over far too soon." He warned as her hands worked him up to his release. 

She let go immediately, and said with a pout, "You're nearly finished and I'm not even close to being done."

/I can change that/, Thorin thought, and switched their positions again with a growl. 

Rowan giggled and then moaned as Thorins hands spread her thighs. 

He undid her borrowed trousers and slip a hand in. "So wet already..." Thorin murmured.

Rowan moaned as his fingers slid against her wet folds and teased around her entrance. 

When his thumb pressed against her clit, she cried out and her hips jerked up. 

Thorin chuckled and pulled his hand out just long enough to take her pants off the rest of the way, then he held her thighs apart and lowered his head down between them. 

Rowan gasped as his tongue slid around her, teasing and oh so good. 

He sucked on her clit and she nearly screamed. 

"Ah, alright! I'm close, Thorin! Oh god, I'm close!" 

He swirled his tongue once more before lifting himself up so his cock aligned with her entrance. 

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Rowan asked, face flushed. 

It was the sight of her, undone and gorgeous, that made something animalistic in Thorin come out, and he slammed his full length into her without so much as a warning.

Rowan cried out. 

He pulled out, and slammed back into her. "You like it rough?"

"Y-yes!" She moaned, her hips jerking up to meet this thrusts. 

"I thought you would. You've probably fucked more men than there are in this Inn. You don't want it to be slow and loving and sweet. You want it /hard/ and /fast/ and /hot/." With each word he pushed in harder and further. 

Rowan had wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

"Thorin!" She cried as he hit a spot inside her that left her seeing stars. "T-there!"

He angled his thrusts to hit the spot dead on every time, and Rowan felt like she would go mad with the pleasure coursing through her. 

"I-I'm close Thorin, ohh I'm so close!"

He lifted her up higher onto the bed so she was sitting up against the headrest, and increased his pace.

Rowan really was screaming now, the pleasure overcoming her. 

"That's it, scream you little slut. You want everyone to hear us, don't you? You want them to know that you're being unmade right this very moment."

It was his speed and force and /words/ that finally drove her over the edge, Thorins name ripping from her lips.

As her walls clenched around him, Thorin gave a few more reckless thrusts before he came hard inside of her. He groaned her name before sagging down on top of her, careful not to crush her under his weight. 

He rolled so be was laying next to her instead of on her, and gasped for breath. 

"That was..." He shook his head. 

"You weren't so bad yourself." Rowan said with a gaspy laugh. 

He reached over and pulled her face over to his, kissing her again, sweetly this time. 

She smiled as he pulled back, then she rolled so she was on top of him, straddling his hips.

Rowan leaned down so her mouth was near his neck and ear, and whispered, "Next time won't be free."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

She rolled her hips against his, and he unsuccessfully tried to hold back a moan.

"That's how I know." She said, and sat up off of him.

She strode over to where her clothes had been flung away, and began pulling them back on. 

"How much?"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned to look at Thorin, who had sat up as well. "Beg your pardon?"

"How much will next time cost me?"

She rolled her eyes slightly. "I won't charge you in gold. I'll... Name a different price. Whatever tickles my fancy at the time." Rowan winked and finished doing up the buttons of her shirt. 

She unlocked the bedroom door and opened it. "Goodnight Thorin, I trust you'll have sweet dreams tonight." 

The door closed with an almost silent /click/.

Thorin flopped back down on his bed with a groan.

"Rowan," He said to himself. He exhaled sharply, not quite a sigh but close to it. "Oh yes, I will have /very/ sweet dreams this night."


	3. Chapter 3

"And where did you go off to, may I ask?" 

Rowan turned to see Bilbo standing in her doorway, giving her one of his 'Looks' with his hands on his hips.

"Who are you, my mum?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Did you really just sleep with Thorin?"

"No. I left before any sleeping could happen."

"Oh, god. Really? Of all people, /him/?"

"What? He's a King. You think I was going to give up the opportunity to fuck royalty?"

"Or do you mean 'fuck royally?'"

Rowan snorted. "Both. I think I gave him quite a royal fuck."

"What act did you go for this time?" He asked, sitting down beside her on her bed.

"Screamy, needy, whorey. You know, the usual." She said with a wink. 

"Really? And he bought that?"

"It really wasn't that hard to do. He's not exactly inexperienced. And he's quite good with his mouth-"

"/That/, I didn't need to know."

"I meant he's good at dirty talking."

"Oh,"

"He's good with it the other way as well, though."

Bilbo just sighed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Are you going to keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Fucking members of the company?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"... Maybe."

"/Rowan/,"

"There's only three I would fuck, and I've already been with one!"

"Only three?"

She thought for a moment. "Maybe four. Five. Six or seven?"

"That's half the Company!"

"I can't help it if they're attractive! Just because I /would/ fuck them doesn't mean I /will/."

"You'd better not."

She gave him a look. 

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, dear. Is someone feeling a bit jealous?"

"/Jealous/?! Me? No!" Bilbo's face turned red. 

"Mm, I think you are."

"I'm really not."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm /sure/."

"Your face has gone awfully red..." She slid a bit closer to him on the bed. 

He acted like he hasn't noticed. "Has it?"

"Yes,"

"Isn't that odd?"

"You know what I think?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"I think you're feeling left out."

"/Beg/ your pardon?"

"I haven't been with you in /months/, and now I'm fucking a dwarf I've just met? You're jealous, and upset, and /wanting/." Her hand slid up his leg to his crotch, where he was already half hard.

He jumped at her touch. "Ah, Rowan!"

"Don't act like you don't /crave/ my touch." She began rubbing his growing erection slowly. 

He held in a moan, and closed his eyes. 

He heard the bed creak as her weight shifted. 

"You've missed me."

"I-"

"Don't bother denying it." Her felt her fingers start to untie his pants. 

"You won't let me get a word out to deny it." He said, a small smile coming to his lips. 

The smile vanished as he gasped out her name. 

She had reached down into his pants to slowly stroke him. 

"R-Rowan..." He stuttered as her hand slid up and down. 

His hips buckled. 

"You know what?" She slid her thumb over his head, wiping the pre-cum slowly dripping out.

"What?"

"I think there might be right people I'd fuck in this company." She slid his pants the rest of the way off. 

He laughed, then moaned as she quickened her pace. 

"I always forget how big you are when we go this long without being together." She purred. 

It was true. Bilbo was surprisingly large for such a small hobbit, his cock long and thick as well, and Rowan suddenly ached to have it in her. 

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"W-what? /Now/?!"

"No, tomorrow." She rolled her eyes, her pace quickening yet again. She dipped her head to lick at the head of his cock, lapping up more pre-cum.

He cried out and jerked his hips up toward her teasing mouth. 

He opened his eyes and saw that Rowan was now kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"If you won't actually fuck me now, would you at least fuck my mouth?" She asked sweetly, blinking up at him.

She took him in her mouth, letting her teeth graze his sensitive skin ever so slightly, and drawing a hiss from Bilbo. 

She sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks, and slowly pulled up and off his leaking cock. 

Then she was back down, taking him in all the way, and started bobbing her head.

Bilbo bit his bottom lip hard, but couldn't stop from raising his hips up and down slightly. 

It wasn't long before he was fucking her mouth, panting and gasping as his cock slid in and out of her hot, wet mouth. 

"As much as- ah! As much as I do like to fuck your mouth, I wouldn't- oh /god/- I wouldn't mind /fucking/ you, either." He gasped out. 

She let his cock slip out of her mouth. "Lovely," she said, and stood up. 

She unbuttoned her shirt, and kicked off her pants. 

They'd seen each other naked so many times before, neither took the time to stare very often. 

Rowan had straddled him in an instant, and Bilbo felt her wet hotness rub against him. 

"Wet already?" He asked, somewhat surprised. 

"Watching you come undone is rather arousing." She said with a smirk. 

"Is it?" He asked her, reaching down to you with her clit. 

She moaned, eyes rolling back. "Mm, yes. And the sounds you make while I suck you off are /divine/."

"Really?" His fingers felt down lower, and he slowly pushed one into her. 

"Y-yes," she got out. 

He added a second finger, knowing that one wasn't nearly enough for her.

She let out a breath and brought her hands to his face to kiss him, opening his mouth with her tongue. 

He moaned into her, his tongue sliding over hers. 

His fingers moved easily, and he soon added a third to her wetness.

Now it was her turn to moan. "/Oh/, Bilbo!" She rocked her hips up to him, and he took his fingers out of her, licking them clean. 

She rocked up against his hard cock again, thrusting brutally against his thighs. 

"Okay, okay!" Bilbo cried. "Just wait a minute."

He placed his hands on her hips, moving her so she rested right against his length. 

"Ride me," 

She nodded, and reached down to grasp his cock. 

She positioned him at her entrance, then held him by the shoulders. 

"For fucks sake, Rowan!"

She grinned and slid her hips forwards, until his entire length was in her. 

They both moaned at the sensation. 

Rowan pulled back until just his head was in her, then slowly back down again. 

She rocked and rolled her hips, riding him slowly. 

This was how they usually did it, not the brutal fuckings she was so used to. 

"Y-you know, Thorin was wrong." She gasped out. 

"About what?" Bilbo panted. 

"He thinks that I like good, hard fucks."

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but this is better."

Bilbo smiled against the skin of her shoulder. 

He started moving his hips in time with her, their skin slapping together. 

It wasn't until he shifted her so she was up higher on his hips did he hit something in her. 

Rowan cried out. "There! Oh, Bilbo, there!"

He continued his thrusts up, their movements becoming more frantic. 

They were both gasping for breath, covered in sweat. 

Rowan squeezed Bilbo's hips between her thighs. "F-Fuck, Bilbo, I-I can't last."

"Come for me." He said. 

She looked at him. "You aren't?"

"I-I will be, just come for me, love."

Quicker than he thought possible, she had pushed him down so he was flat on his back. 

"R-Rowan...?"

She held his chest down with her hands and began to fuck herself down on his cock, moving her hips up and then slamming down brutally. 

Bilbo gasped out as she slammed down on him. "G-god, Rowan, that's-"

"I-I know." She gritted her teeth, trying to hold off her orgasm that was building and building in her. 

"Rowan, don't hold back." He managed to get out. 

He always let her come first, and she was determined to let him be the first this time.

"N-no, you first... This time..." She gasped. 

She continued bouncing down on him, his cock hitting that sweet part in her every time.

Until finally, she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Bilbo, I-I can't, /please/-"

"Come for me, Rowan! Come on!"

She slammed herself down on him once more, then her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clamping down on Bilbo's cock.

Pleasure courses through Rowan and she let out a breathless, "Bilbo!" as she threw her head back. 

Bilbo groaned as her walls tightened around his cock, and he quickly sat up, thrusting as quickly as he could. 

"F-fuck," he gasped out. 

"Bilbo," Rowan moaned as he fucked into her relentlessly.

"So close now, love..." He closed his eyes and gave a few more hard thrusts, then he was releasing into her.

Rowan gasped as she felt him cum fill her. 

They sat there, arms around each other, before Bilbo finally pulled out of her and they laid down. 

"Two fucks in one night." Rowan said with a shake of her head. "This adventure might not be so bad after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to just be Rowan and Bilbo talking, with maybe a but of touching and kissing, then somehow it ended up with her riding him. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, I don't know when I'll be posting next.
> 
> If I don't post again before the New Year, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluff and then sad fluff and then Rowan gets sassy again.

Light shone in through the window, splashing across Rowan and Bilbo's faces. 

It woke them up around the same time, shining through their closed eyelids. 

Rowan made a face when she realized the light was gleaming in her eyes. "Mmf," The sound came from the back of her throat.

Bilbo's eyelashes fluttered before he opened one tentatively. "Ugh," he groaned, closing it again and arching his back up in a stretch. 

"'Ugh' is right." Rowan sighed, and she too stretched out her back. She rolled over to face Bilbo. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He said with a smile. 

"I've missed you."

"No, you've missed the amazing sex you get when you're with me." Bilbo corrected.

Rowan laughed. It was her real laugh, one that only Bilbo ever got. 

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true." She said with a smile that reached her eyes.

Bilbo propped himself up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow. "So. Thorin?"

She propped herself up the same way. "/Thorin/... What about him?"

"Will you be with him again?"

She raised an eyebrow up and down quickly. "I told him next time wouldn't be free."

Bilbo chuckled. "How did he react to that?"

She rolled her eyes. "He tried to make it seem like there wouldn't be a next time, blah blah blah." She winked. "There'll be a next time. And he'll be surprised when he finds out my price."

Bilbo laughed. "Oh, yes he will be!"

Rowan gave him a smile that turned into a yawn. "Do you think the showers here are any good?"

 

 

Rowan's question answered itself when she finally managed to turn on the shower in the bathroom attached to her room. 

She sighed contently as the water massaged her hair; the pressure just right. 

Her eyes closed as the water passed over her face.

She kneaded her fingers into her scalp and pulled out any tangles she felt. 

The water suddenly went cold. 

She let out a short scream and leaped out of the way of the freezing water. 

Bofur, on his way to get breakfast, heard her scream and knocked on the door. "Everything alright there, lass?"

"Yes! I mean, no, actually! The waters gone cold! I haven't used it all up, I swear, I've only been in for a minute."

He thought for a moment. "Er, may I come in?"

"Yes. I'm behind the curtain."

He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He rolled up his sleeves. "Alright then. Lets see what we've got here."

Not five minutes later, the water was back running warm. 

Rowan let out a sigh as the warm water flowed over her. "Thank you, Mister Bofur."

"Just Bofur's well enough."

"Alright then, Bofur. Tell me, how did a toymaker like yourself learn about pipe work?"

"How did you know I was a toymaker?" 

"You told me. Last night, at dinner."

"I did?"

"Yes,"

"Don't remember that." Bofur said with a frown.

"Ah, your friends warned me that might happen after you'd had a few pints."

He chuckled. "Yes, that tends to happen." He stood there awkwardly, wanting to leave to give her privacy but tempted to stay...

"I'll... Be going then..." He said finally, inching towards the door.

"Will you now?"

"Yes. I, uh, as much as I enjoy your company, Miss Rowan, I should really be going to breakfast."

"Oh, is it time for breakfast already?" He heard the squeak of rusty metal as she turned the tap off. "I'll join you."

Bofur's eyes widened and he leaped out of the room just as Rowan started to get out. 

He closed the door behind him. "I'll be, ah, waiting out here."

"Suit yourself." She called out. 

But she couldn't help but smile. 

At least there was /one/ gentleman dwarf in the company.

 

After breakfast, the Company set out again, riding practically non-stop.

Rowan rode with ease, something a few dwarves couldn't help but notice. 

More often than not, they found themselves staring at her as she they rode, her hair bouncing around her shoulders when they sped up, and then /other/ things would be bouncing...

And then they would realize that they were staring and shake their heads and blink hard a few times, and turn away to stare at the road.

Of course, Rowan wasn't blind, and saw them doing this. 

While she never objected to men staring at her, she was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable with all the /bouncing/, and began wishing she had brought something to bind her chest with. 

When they stopped to camp for the night atop a large hill with an overlook to the Low Lands, she decided to ask Oin about it. 

"You wouldn't happen to have some... Extra, uh, bandages, would you?"

"Bandages? Yes, of course. Why?" His voice suddenly became fretful. "Have you hurt yourself?" 

"Oh, no, no! Nothing like that!" She assured him. "Just... Um, I'd like to bind my chest, see..."

Oin nodded. "Say no more, lass, I understand." He reached into his pack to pull out a roll of cloth bandages. "Here ya are. Now, would you like some help with the wrapping, or...?"

She though for a moment. "I'm sure I can get it on my own." 

He nodded. "As you wish." 

She went around to hide behind the ponies to slip out of her shirt and unroll the bandages. 

She began wrapping them around her, pulling hard to make sure they were secure. 

Fili, who really hadn't meant to stare, had noticed her slink off and was now ogling her bare back he saw between the ponies. 

His pipe was halfway to his lips, mouth open.

"Make it a bit more obvious, why don'tcha?" Kili teased and shoved his brother.

"Hm? I wasn't staring!" The blonde dwarf said quickly, clamping his teeth down on the pipe.

Kili grinned. "I never said you were."

Fili gave him a Look, and blew smoke out in his face. 

Kili choked and swiped at his brother with his hand.

Their fight was interrupted by screeching noises down below them. 

Bilbo, who'd wandered over to help Rowan, scampered back towards the dwarves. "What was that?"

"Orcs," Kili said. 

"Orcs?!" 

"Throat-cutters." The brunette said with a nod. 

"There'll be dozens of 'em out there." Fili added. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

They proceeded to frighten Bilbo with horror stories of orcs until Kili couldn't hold back his giggles any longer and broke. 

Fili shoved his brother, but their games were cut short by Thorin. 

"You think that's /funny/?" He spat. "You think a night raid by orcs is a /joke/?"

"We meant nothing by it." Kili began. 

"No. You didn't." Thorin sneered. "You know nothing of the world."

Rowan thought that was a bit harsh. It must have shown on her face as she crept back to the fire, because Balin gave her a reassuring look. 

"Don't mind him." The old dwarf said to the hobbit and dwarf brothers. "Thorin has more reason than most to hate orcs."

"And why would that be?" Bilbo asked.

Balin proceeded to tell, in gruesome detail, the story of how Thorin Oakenshield got his name. 

Rowan sat and listened to his storytelling wide-eyed and eager. 

By the end of it, her eyes were brimming with tears for the dwarves' losses. 

She barely heard Bilbo ask what happened to the Pale Orc.

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came." Thorin growled, lip curled. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Rowan suddenly became nervous. What if...

She glanced around the fire to see if anyone else shared her doubts, but everyone was too busy staring doe-eyed at Thorin to notice her. 

Everyone, that is, but Fili. 

Their eyes locked for a split second, and he gave her a tilt of his head, as though to say, 'Who knows?' And went back to focusing on his pipe. 

Later that night, Rowan went to Thorin. 

"I am sorry." She said. 

"For what, might I ask?"

"Your losses." She explained. "In that battle. You- you lost your family." She blinked hard. "I am sorry." She rasped out, and turned to leave. 

"Wait- Rowan!"

She stopped, a single tear sneaking it's way out of her eye and down her cheek. 

She wiped it away hastily, only to have another replace it. 

"Come here. Please." He added, softer, when she didn't move. Rowan turned, one eye closed, squinting against the tears that demanded to be noticed. 

"I am sorry." She said again. "I never- I'm really not an emotional sap, I swear, I just- I just feel sorry for you, and- and-" She hiccuped. "And... M' sorry." She mumbled. 

"No, no." Thorin said. "Don't be sorry. It's quite alright." He patted the ground next to him. "Come here." He said gently. 

She turned and faced him. 

"Come," he said again. 

She took a tentative step forwards. Then another. Then a few more and she plopped down next to the dwarf. 

She looked down at her lap, legs crossed.

Thorin looked at her and gently said, "Did you lose your family too?"

Rowan nodded. 

"May I ask how?"

Rowan shook her head. 

Thorin leaned back. "So. Bad, then?"

Rowan shrugged. "Could've been worse."

"You were young?"

She nodded slowly. 

"I am sorry."

She shrugged. "Thank you."

"Would you like to like to talk about it?"

She looked up at him then, confusion and amusement on her face. "Would you like to listen? The great Thorin Oakensheild, acting as a mother hen to a young whore from the Shire." She shook her head. "No, sir, I do not think I will speak of this to you."

Thorin stared at her. 

He blinked.

"Goodnight," she said, stood up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and this is short, but at least it's something. Sorry it's very scattered and no smut


End file.
